


Back Against the Wall

by Sydders09



Series: Devil May Cry (V and Vergil) [6]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: About Time, Dante is a punk, Devil Trigger, F/M, Finally, Love, Not erotica, Romance, Set Up, Sex, Sexy Times, Tricks, but sexy, closet, it happened, not smut, prank, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydders09/pseuds/Sydders09
Summary: Rei and Vergil are forced to be together thanks to Dante. In the end, Rei isn't too upset about it.*Rated Explicit because I'm just not sure if it's too much for Mature*FINAL PARTAlso, Vergil might be a bit OOC this part. Sorry for that.





	Back Against the Wall

Rei and Vergil don't acknowledge each other after her breakdown. She is horrified she found any sort of comfort in him that day. Frankly, she's embarrassed it happened and hearing his heartbeat fast as a result wasn't helping her situation. Vergil, on the other hand, is irritated about the whole thing. He wants her to seek him out again, but he also wants to avoid further contact with her. Pretending she doesn't exist is his best option.

Trish is done with it. She's sick of watching Rei and Vergil avoid each other. Their stubbornness rubs her the wrong way when it's clear they need to be together. As Rei purposely dodges Vergil again, a wicked idea pops into Trish's head. Her eyes land on Dante, his feet on his desk while he lounges back in his seat. He smirks. He's on the same page. What better way to force two people together than trapping them in a small room with no way out? As soon as Lady returns from a job, the three start making a plan.

The only time Yamato isn't on Vergil's person is during his showers, though he does keep it close by. WIth light feet, Dante sneaks into the bathroom and steals it away. Vergil will be in a rage when he can't find it, but it should work out in their favor.

When it comes to Rei, she doesn't carry around any of V's belongings. Instead, all of his things remain in her room, which makes it too easy for Lady to snatch up. She takes the book with V's necklace tucked inside. The two of them will hunt down their missing items in a matter of time.

Vergil is the first to come straight to Dante. He roars out curses and punches his brother in the jaw. They are on the verge of a full-on brawl when Rei flies down the stairs to Vergil. She accuses him of taking V's things and throws a few punches of her own. Vergil isn't expecting it but still dodges her hits with little effort. While the smaller female shouts about how he's an ass for taking her things, Vergil glances at Dante who is grinning from ear to ear. It all clicks then. His brother and the women are up to something.

Trish and Lady finally come along to put a stop to the fighting. Rei breathes heavily and glares at Vergil. He glares at Dante.

"We wanted to have some fun," Lady says. "Your things are in the closet upstairs. It was the only place we thought you wouldn't look. I guess we were right. We're sorry. Things were just getting boring around her."

Rei doesn't give them the time of day when she breaks away from the crowd. She skips steps, Vergil following her in a calmer manner. He wants Yamato back but he's not going to act like a fool running for it. Rei reaches the closet and starts searching one side. In a foolish move, Vergil slips in as well to search the other side. A warning crosses his mind right as the door slams, leaving them in total darkness.

The female devil hunter bangs on the door. "Do you have a death wish! Let me out!"

"Don't think so, sweetheart," Dante says. "And don't think about devil triggerin', Vergil. You'll hurt Rei and we all know you secretly don't want to do that. Oops. Guess it's not a secret anymore."

Vergil clenches his fists at his side. He was thinking of doing just that, but his brother is correct. He has no interest in hurting Rei even though it means he's trapped in the closet with her until they can find a way out. He curses Dante.

"Sadly, the three of us need to head out on another job today. You two will be all right for a few hours, yeah?"

"This is childish, brother," Vergil snarls standing next to Rei. "I know what you're doing."

"Then you know what to do. See you both later!"

Rei begins banging on the door again, her shouts ignored by the departing devil hunters.

"Save your breath," Vergil says, stepping away from the woman.

"Get us out of here then. I don't care what it takes. Just get us out."

Vergil doesn't move from the wall he leans against. His mouth stays shut. They would have to find another way out. 

* * *

 

After sitting in darkness for some time, Rei starts reaching around to find a pull for a light. She accepted a while ago that they are stuck until Dante, Trish, and Lady come back. She isn't happy with the situation, but there's nothing for them to do to get out of it.

Her hand finally finds what she wants and she pulls. The small room fills with soft yellow light, revealing several stacked boxes against the back wall. A few jackets hang off a metal rung stretching the width of the space, separating her from Vergil.

He looks different; less put together than normal. His silvery white hair isn't styled and still a little damp. He looks a lot more like Dante's brother than the Vergil she's used to. He's still wearing the same pair of pants he always wears, but his shirt is just a plain white t-shirt. She despises how her eyes don't leave his form even after he catches her staring. He smirks.

"How long has it been?" Her voice is quiet.

"An hour."

She groans and sits on a box. "Dante is going to die when I get out of here."

"And the women?"

"They'll get to clean up the mess." Rei leans her head back and closes her eyes.

Vergils takes a moment to study her. It's easy to see why a part of him feels the need to be with her. Her features are sharp, yet hold a gentleness that reminds him of his mother. Her eyes are always bright green, a green he hasn't seen in a long time. And her hair sways just above her shoulders in straight blonde tresses. Rei is pretty. He'd be a fool not to see that with his own two eyes. No need for the filter that human piece of him saw her in.

Rei feels eyes on her, so she glances at Vergil. His gaze is intense and immovable. It suddenly makes perfect sense why her friends locked her in a closet with him. As much as she denies it, there is something brewing between them. Her insides twist uncomfortably.

"Take a photo if you must," she quips, looking away.

"It's just as easy to watch you."

"Creep."

"And if V was in my place?"

"It doesn't matter because he's not here. You are."

"Isn't he part of me?"

"Everyone keeps telling me that, but I have yet to see it for myself.

Vergil remembers her meltdown a few weeks prior. He doesn't know why it crosses his mind, but he asks her a question all the same. "What upset you the other day?"

She doesn't need a date to know what day he's curious about. She doesn't have to think long before blue-eyed V turns her back on her again. She deserves it for all the times she turns away from him if he truly is part of Vergil. Secretly, she thinks it's all true.

"V was in my dreams," she says. "He walked away from me because I refused to get closer. His eyes were yours."

The man frowns. "Am I really so undesirable to you?"

"You're not the man I fell in love with. You're more than him because of Urizen and all I've ever wanted is V."

"He was my humanity. You didn't fall for just any man, you fell for me. Do you really believe I can't be like that now?" The words feel foreign coming from his mouth. Rei has a way of bringing out words he never thought he'd say to anyone.

"You've done nothing to prove you can be like V. I've heard stories about you and you're not who he was."

Vergil stands up straight, making Rei shrink back. "I'm not going to hurt you, woman. I don't think I can if I wanted to."

"What if you already did?"

A deep growl erupts from Vergil. Rei stands abruptly to press against the wall as Vergil nears her. One of his fists hits the wall next to her head. Everything is still. Vergil's eyes are steady on hers, searching. She can hardly breathe, afraid of what he'll do next.

" _How do I love thee, let me count the ways_ _._ "

Rei trembles and looks away. Except, he doesn't let her, taking her chin in his fingers. She doesn't look into the warm green eyes of V but the blue eyes that now hold the same emotions. Her stomach still churns, making her feel sick.

"Y-You can't love me," she says. "We're s-still strangers."

Vergil leans in closer, pauses, and then takes her lips in a heated kiss. She tries to gasp and gives him complete access to her mouth instead. Rei doesn't fight against him. She eventually closes her eyes and presses her body closer to him, instinct taking over.

Her eyes flutter open when Vergil finally releases her lips. A smug smirk settles on his face. Neither puts space between them.

"Are we strangers, Rei?" His voice is low and dripping with lust.

She barely shakes her head before he kisses her again. It's slower and more careful. Both of his hands settle on her waist. Hers come up to hold his face until he pulls away to press kisses along her throat.

"V-Vergil," Rei breathes, her arms circling his shoulders to keep her upright.

"Because you made me wait so long, I'm going to take you here and now," he murmurs against her skin.

Her body catches fire at his words. Any sane woman would slap a man for saying something like that – Rei has half a mind to. Instead, she wonders what kind of lover Vergil is with a man like V as part of him. She was unfortunate missing her chance to be with V, so why not get a taste with Vergil. Somehow he already pushed her past the line she set between them. She is reacting to Vergil, not V.

Much to Vergil's surprise, Rei grabs the end of his shirt and pulls it over his head. He expected a fight. But there she is, fingertips tracing over his skin with a few ghostly kisses following them. His breath hitches when she starts working on his belt. She has so much power over him, but that's going to end.

Rei gets the belt undone just as Vergil grabs her wrists and pins them above her head with one hand. His lips seek out hers again. With his free hand, he reaches down to tug at her pant's zipper. He rewards her with a kiss on her neck when she shimmies out of her jeans after he tugs the waistband downward. His fingers trail up her body to rid her of her shirt, leaving her in mismatched underwear. Something about it amuses him, but it's forgotten when her hands go straight to his pants once he releases them.

"Are you sure you want me?" Rei asks as she kisses up his chest and neck to his lips.

A single finger pushes the straps of her bra off her shoulders. He pulls it down with the same finger by the piece of fabric connecting the cups. His hands cover her as he kisses her again. "A man would be foolish not to."

Rei sighs against his mouth and tugs his underwear off. She pushes him back, making him sit on one of the boxes. She wastes no more time, ridding herself of her own underwear – bra still half on – and sits on him. They both moan, Rei pressing her face into his neck. Vergil's hands grip her waist. They stay still for a few seconds to take in every sensation. It's Rei who moves first.

In no time, she falls apart against him, latching onto his shoulders to keep from sliding off his lap. Vergil takes the situation into his own hands, forcing her off just long enough to lie her down on the floor and continue where he left off. Her head hits the wall a couple of times, but she doesn't care because a second ball of tension starts to grow in her lower abdomen again. She covers her mouth when her body convulses again just after Vergil finishes.

Rei is pleasantly surprised by the soft kisses Vergil leaves on her chest and up to her lips. He makes no move to get off her and lays his head on her chest. They lie on the cramped closet floor for an indeterminate amount of time.

"I'm sorry," she says, breaking the silence.

He grunts and runs his hands along her sides. She feels him harden inside her and she blushes realizing he's still there. It's odd he hasn't pushed her away after getting what he wanted. It's what all the other men in her life did. What makes Vergil so different? Is it V? Or is he not as bad as she thought? Her mind doesn't rest.

A wicked thought crosses her mind, making her entire body heat up. Vergil feels her body temperature rise and her heart start to speed up. He looks at her, blue eyes alight with curiosity.

"D-Don't judge me, but there's s-something I want to know." Rei takes a deep breath and gathers her embarrassing thoughts. "Do you... uh... Do you have to completely ch-change when you... when you Devil Trigger?"

Vergil blinks and stares at her. He searches her gaze, only finding genuine curiosity there. Now that she finally let him in, she's greedy.

He smirks. "Dante told me not to."

"When have you..." She fights back a moan when Vergil shifts. "When have you ever listened to Dante?"

"It will hurt."

"Because you're going to change or because we're still attached?"

Vergil chuckles darkly. "I'm not as careless as Dante or Nero. It will hurt because it will not be human. And changing in this position would not be pleasurable for you."

"O-Okay." Rei feels her whole body is on fire again.

In a swift move, Vergil pulls out of her and hovers above her. Blue lights surround them, making her close her eyes until it stops. She's relieved to still see Vergil's face looking as human as ever. Rei's eyes wander down and widen seeing he is in fact in devil form from the waist down. Her eyes shoot back to Vergil's.

He chuckles again. "You asked for it, little hunter."

The second round is the most painful and most satisfying experience she has. It's almost a relief when his devil trigger runs out after he expends himself. Rei has a hard time dressing herself, leaning against the wall with her legs a little farther apart than normal. Vergil looks pleased with himself as he stares at Rei after slipping his shirt back on. He swiftly kisses her mouth once.

* * *

 

Dante, Lady, and Trish return to find nothing has changed between Rei and Vergil when they finally let them out. Dante returns their missing items with an apology. He sort of means it.

Rei snatches the book from his hands and kicks him in the shin. "Stay away from my things and quit meddling."

He nods, groaning about the pain.

Rei turns on her heel and walks into her room, doing her best to hide where she ached. She refuses to look back at the elder brother.

She quickly strips out of her clothes and draws a bath. The warm water hurts when she first sinks into it, but the sore muscles eventually take to the warmth. Rei enjoys the momentary silence, the droplets of water falling from her arms being the only sound. Her mind wanders to Vergil, wondering what will happen now. If nothing happened in that closet, Vergil still might have managed to reach her heart. She couldn't deny it anymore. He is Vergil. In some ways he's Urizen. In some ways he's V. She has to accept every part of him or she gets nothing.

Her hand runs along her stomach, remembering Vergil in the closet. Rei gasps and sits upright. They had no sort of protection and that doesn't sit well with her. In a hurry, Rei gets out of the tub, dries off, and dresses. She opens her door to seek out Vergil but finds him standing on the other side. She pulls him in, shutting and locking the door.

"What if I get pregnant?" Her words are hardly over a whisper. "I don't want that and then everyone will know what happened."

Vergil's face is stoic. "It didn't worry you earlier."

"I was a little distracted."

He gets on his knees and presses his lips to her stomach. "You swollen with my child will be a pleasant sight."

"Yeah, sure. And me killing the kid because it's just like you will be a whole different sight to see. I don't want a kid, Vergil. I wouldn't want one if V slept with me. This is no place for a child."

Vergil stands back on his feet and frowns. "Then do something about it. I won't stop you."

"Well, one option is off the table because it's far too dangerous right now. If only I could find some of those morning-after pills." Rei sighs and puts her face in her hands. "I doubt they even exist anymore."

Vergil grumbles something incoherent and leaves her room. She's upset he would just leave her in a time of crisis, but what did she expect from the man who hasn't really changed through any of Dante's stories? 

* * *

 

A few hours later, there's another knock on Re's door. She gets out of bed to find Vergil there again. Before she can get a word in, he shoves something into her hands and walks away. She watches him enter his room and then looks at the box in front of her. Vergil, the man who split himself into for power, who can't go a day without fighting Dante, sought out the very thing she wanted. Rei shuts her door before tearing into the package. She doesn't hesitate to swallow a pill, hoping and praying that this time she's prevented pregnancy. They'll have to be careful next time if there is a next time.

Rei hides the remaining pills away and sneaks into the hall. Her feet take her to Vergil's door where she knocks softly. The door opens instantly. The second she hears it click behind her, she wraps her arms around the man and mutters her gratitude. And as a punishment for making him search for the pills, Vergil has her stay the night, taking her to bed. It's not so much a punishment as an excuse to be close to her. It isn't often he shares a bed with someone, especially a woman who means something.

She isn't upset to be curled up against Vergil's chest. In fact, she feels pretty content. Vergil may not exactly be the man she loved before, but he is taking little time to place himself beside V. Sure, Rei had sex with him twice, but that was more lust than love. Love still has room to grow. One day she might get over V and love Vergil as his own person. One day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! This isn't something I'd normally write and is also much tamer than other fic writers. It's not something I want to write more about unnecessarily. Sex happens, but it's not as glamorous as writers make it. It also isn't what makes relationships. It's an added perk to married life. :)
> 
> I'm aware that Devil Trigger doesn't work how I wrote it. I was just inspired by some art on Tumblr where his bottom half was devil. His top half was more human-devil, but his face was Vergil. Ah, the beauty of fanfiction.
> 
> I didn't think I'd spend so many parts with just V, but I could quit writing after the first part. I hope these six short fics have been a journey for you! Thank you to each and every one of you who stuck through this and read each part. I appreciate readers like you. Much love!


End file.
